Love in Skates
by cutemistress
Summary: what happens when ash decides to enter the winter olympic games? read to find out r


Hi people!!! Well I was watching the winter Olympic games when this came to my mine and I thought that it could be a pretty good story so hope u like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, I know; its sad but what can I do .  
  
"Love on Skates"  
  
Ash and friends were walking on the road to golden rod it had been a pretty rough day for our hero `cause he had been in 4 matches today with some trainers they had found in the way.  
  
It was now getting dark and they still hadn't reach the city.  
  
"ASH YOU GOT US LOST AGAIN!!!!" said misty  
  
"I can believe you, how dense can you be?!"  
  
"Pika chu pika" *here we go again* said pikachu  
  
"Togepri pri!!!" * I like it when they fight they look cute* said togepi  
  
"Aw come on Misty we're not exactly lost" said ash  
  
{Great know she is mad at me, I hate it when we fight I love her too much} thought ash  
  
" Oh yeah! Then why you gave the look you always give to Brock when we are lost, and you also gave him the map?!!!!"  
  
{Oh! Ash why do you have to make me mad, can you see it hurts me too fight with you, but I can't show him my weakness he'll probably laugh at me} thought misty  
  
"Uh... because I was getting kind of sleepy and I was all drowsy so I gave it to Brock `cause he can see better"  
  
"Yeah right Ash, why don't you quit giving dumb excuses and accept that you lost us AGAIN!"  
  
While Ash and Misty kept fighting Brock was trying to figure out the correct place to turn, because if he got them more lost he would have to face Misty's mallet. ^.^  
  
Finally they got to Golden rod city, though Misty and Ash hadn't realize that since they were too busy fighting.  
  
"Hey guys we finally got to Golden Rod and thanks to ME, so you two could stop fighting by now" said bock  
  
"Thank God we are finally here; now I can take a good rest" said misty  
  
"Yeah now we can go to check out the town!" said ash  
  
"And see all the pretty ladies" said brock in his goofy voice  
  
"Oh brother" said misty  
  
When they reach the hotel(an/wow they are actually staying in a hotel and not camping!^-^;) they hurried up to the main entrance and asked for a room while they were doing that Brock saw a huge poster that said "BIG WINTER OLYMPIC GAMES COMPETION STRATING IN TWO DAYS, HURRY UP TO SIGN IN!!!" (an/ I know you just don't go to sign in, but come on like if Ash was going to be practicing the whole, year he has to catch pokemon!!!)  
  
"Hey what's that?" said brock to the lady in the reception desk.  
  
"Those are the winter Olympic games it consists that you go to sign in and choose the category they want to be in, it can be snowboarding, figure skating, skiing, etc.." said the lady(an/sorry dunno remember all the categories)  
  
"Really wow that sounds very cool" said ash who was overhearing the conversation  
  
"And were do you sign in?" said misty  
  
" You can sign in at the Golden Rod Mall, second floor" said the lady  
  
" We definetly have to go there right now!" said ash very excited  
  
"What?! Are you going to enter the competition?!!!" said misty and brock at the same time  
  
" Yeah, why? I know I can do it and besides winter sports are one of my favorite things" said ash  
  
"Well first of all you have to be VERY prepare for this, I mean you are going to be against other people who are pretty good at this" said misty  
  
"But I don't care Misty, I know I can do it, besides it will be pretty fin too!" said ash  
  
"Pika!!", Toge!!" *we are with you ash* *Yeah go ash* said both pikachu and togepi (an/ though I had forgotten about this too huh?)  
  
"Well, if that's what you want to do lets go" said brock  
  
Mean while, on the outside....  
  
"Did you hear that Jess?" said james  
  
"I sure did, the twerp (an/sp?) is going to enter the Olympic games, so big deal" said jesse  
  
"Well I have heard that if ya win one of those games you get lots of money!!!!" said meowth the cat like pokemon  
  
"We're listening!" said jesse and james  
  
"So I think that we should also enter the contest and try to win by OUR ways" said meowth in an evil tone  
  
"Im in!!" said jesse  
  
"Me too" said james  
  
"Good so let the games begin!!" said meowth  
  
At the Golden Rod Mall....  
  
"Hey we are lucky there's not too many people in line right now!" said ash  
  
"Ok lets hurry up" said misty  
  
"So, in what category are you going to enter Ash?" asked brock  
  
"Um.. I think that probably it would be snowboarding or figure skating" said ash  
  
"You can figure skate?" asked misty  
  
"Pika pika" *You never told me* said pikachu  
  
"Tha's because I use to do it back home, before going on my pokemon journey, but I still haven't forgotten it" said ash  
  
" Looks you are a guy fille with secrets huh?" said misty  
  
"Yeah, you never told us before" said brock  
  
"toge" *yeah* said togepi  
  
"Well it's because I never made such a big deal about it, besides I don't think is that important" said ash  
  
"But it is, it requires a lot of effort and time to learn to do it" said misty  
  
" And how do you know?" asked ash  
  
"Well... because I also can do a little of figure skating" said misty really softly  
  
"What? And you never told us?!" said ash  
  
"Toge toge priiii!!!!" *mommy can figure skate?, oh that's cool*  
  
"Pika pika chu!!" *looks like nobody likes to say here that they figure skate*  
  
"Hey you didn't told us either!" shouted misty, making all the people stare at them.  
  
"Chill down guys, come on now we all know so lets calm down" said brock  
  
"And what about you Brock do you do something like this?" asked ash  
  
"Not me I don't like snow too much" said brock (an/ what?!! Who doesn't like snow!!)  
  
"Excuse me sir, could I have you name" said the guy who was in the sign-in desk.  
  
"Oh yeah is Ash Ketchum" said ash  
  
"Ok, so in what category would you like to be?"  
  
"Snowboarding" said ash  
  
"I'm sorry sir, that category is already full" said the man  
  
"Aw that's just great now what could I choose" said ash  
  
"Pikachu pika" *didn't you say you can also figure skate?* asked pikachu  
  
"Yeah! Ok the I will choose the figure skating section" said ash  
  
"Ok but the only category in figure skating left is the one by couples" said the man  
  
" Oh this is just great!!" said ash  
  
"No wonder we didn't saw too many people in line, most of the categories are already taken" said brock  
  
"toge toge pri pri!!" *But mommy you can figure skate too, why don't you go with daddy?* said togepi  
  
"What!! NO WAY TOGEPI! And Ash is not you daddy!" said misty  
  
"But Misty! That's the perfect solution, and besides I REALLY want to enter the competition!!!" said ash  
  
"But..." {Come on girl why can't you say yes it would be the perfect time to be with him, imagine him taking me in his arms} thought misty in a dreamy way.  
  
"Toge pri pri" *Come on mommy you can do it* togepi said  
  
"Pika pikachupi" *yeah come on misty give it a try*  
  
"Oh! Ok I will do it but just because Togepi and Pikachu want me too" said misty  
  
"Thank you so much misty!!" said ash, and without even thinking it he gave her a huge hug, misty was shock by his reaction and all she could do is blush.  
  
"Ok so figure skating will be" said the man  
  
"Looks like it" said brock  
  
"This is going to be very interesting, it's the perfect occasion for this two to finally admit they like each other" whispered brock to pikachu and togepi.  
  
"Pi pi pi!"*I hope your right* said pikachu  
  
"Toge pri toge!" *It would be great if mommy and daddy said they love each other!!* said togepi  
  
"Ok so you two are all sign in and your first round would start in two days" said the man  
  
" Ok thank you" said both misty and ash  
  
"Come on guys lets go to eat something and then to rest, `cause you too have a lot of training to do in a short time" said brock  
  
"Yeah your right" said misty  
  
"Better get starting" said ash  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
"Ok so the twerps sign in on the figure skating section so I think we should enter that one too" said jesse  
  
"But why? is going to be hard to beat them" said james  
  
"Oh no it's not going to be hard if you two play by my rules" said meowth  
  
"Oh I like the sound of that" said james  
  
"Yeah we are going to beat those two at their own game" said jesse  
  
"Hahahahahahaha!!!!!" evilly laughed the rocket trio.  
  
To be continued.....  
  
So what did you think was it good? please tell me if I get a lot of reviews I will continue the story, suggestions are gladly accepted!!!  
  
Hope to cya soon!!!  
  
*cutemistress*  
  
---- 


End file.
